Ready to Try
by SqueakyZorro
Summary: For years, Charlie loved Renee, until her remarriage made him realize he had to stop living in the past. How did helping a friend with her loss become his own second chance at romance? Judges' Choice winner in the Strictly Charlie contest.


**Email contest entries to: strictlycharlie(at)gmail(dot)com with the following header.**

**Title: Ready to Try**

**Author: SqueakyZorro**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (if applicable): Charlie and Sue**

**Summary: For years, Charlie loved Renee, even after she left him. Her remarriage finally made him realize he had to stop living in the past. A year or so later, how did helping a lifelong friend and her family with the loss of their husband and father turn into a second chance at romance for himself?**

_~RtT~_

_**October 2004**_

The light was diffused, as it so often was on the Olympic peninsula, softened by clouds blanketing the sky. The misty rain stopped before the three men arrived at one of their favorite spots, so they unpacked their gear, speaking only a few words to each other. They fell silent, choosing to focus on the fish and the tranquil morning rather than conversation. They had shared similar mornings most of their lives.

For the first few hours, they each hauled in a few fish with only brief congratulations on a fine catch or good-natured trash talk over a skimpy throw-back. During the next half-hour, though, Charlie's bobber went under twice, with no response from him. After a few tugs, the fish apparently was able to break free and the pole was still. Charlie remained motionless, staring into space. When the bobber dipped again without reaction, Harry and Billy exchanged glances, wordlessly debating whether either of them should say anything and negotiating which of them should do it.

Finally, Billy spoke. "You okay, Charlie?"

Startled by Billy's low voice, Charlie jerked to attention. "What?"

"You're giving the fish a free lunch. That's the second tug on the line you've ignored." Billy gestured toward the bobber, which was sinking briefly beneath the water's surface.

Charlie's gaze shifted to his pole, and he reeled it in to reveal a naked hook. Exhaling sharply, he rummaged for more bait.

The trio remained quiet as Charlie baited the hook and cast his line again. Billy and Harry knew that it was up to Charlie now: they had offered to listen, and he would decide if he needed to talk.

"Heard from Renee." Charlie's voice was steady, but his friends heard an undertone that meant pain. While contact from Renee was generally painful for Charlie, they could tell immediately that wasn't the whole story.

"Oh? Bella okay?" Harry kept his voice light and casual.

Charlie sighed deeply. "She's fine." Despite the storm of emotions seething within him, a small smile touched his lips at the thought of his little girl. "Great. Straight A's and staying out of trouble. Can't ask for more than that from a teenager."

Silence fell again for a few minutes before Charlie dropped the other shoe.

"She's getting married. That ballplayer who's too young for her."

Billy and Harry shared another look but didn't speak. Unable to sit still any longer, Charlie set his pole down, sifted through the rocks on the riverbank, and picked up a few. He stood and began to throw them as he continued talking.

"Said she thought she should tell me herself and not have me get the news from Bella." The first stone flew with too much force to skip; it broke the river's surface with a splash. "Wouldn't be fair for her to have to tell me." The second rock was thrown hard, without any pretense that it was intended to skip lightly across the water. "She hopes I'll be happy for her and—Phil—and wish her well." The last rock, hurled as he spoke Phil's name, soared across the river and crashed through branches on the other side.

His voice started even, but by the end, his emotions started to seep through. Anger, pain, and hopelessness were all crystal clear to the friends who knew him almost as well as he knew himself.

Understanding that direct comment on Charlie's news was unwelcome, the pair offered support in another way. "Nice throw," Harry said, and Billy echoed the words.

Charlie's lips quirked in an almost-smile at the non sequitur. He couldn't ask for better friends.

After a few deep breaths, Charlie was again confident in his self-control. He prided himself on keeping that control—a police chief prone to flying off the handle was a danger to the whole town. He sat and picked up his pole, reeling it in and checking the bait before casting the line over the water. Nevertheless, his voice was gruff as he finished. "Hell, we've been divorced almost ten times longer than we were together. Way past time to move on."

His friends understood that the exchange was over. He knew they were available if he needed them.

Sitting on the riverbank, waiting for the next fish to bite, Charlie thought of the past sixteen years. He had never stopped loving Renee. But he hadn't even realized he still harbored a vague hope that someday she might return to him until news of her remarriage made that impossible. _This has to end now. _ He put a mental foot down, determined to spend no more time thinking of Renee as anything other than a distant, fond memory and the mother of his daughter. _Way past time to move on._

_~RtT~_

_**January 2005**_

Another misty Sunday morning. Another scene of three men on the riverbank, fishing poles in hand, bundled up against the cold but enjoying the sound of the river flowing by. They had barely cast their lines before Charlie spoke.

"Got some good news."

Harry and Billy looked at him with surprise. Charlie rarely spoke on these mornings, especially lately, and never had he volunteered information with so much enthusiasm.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Bella's coming to Forks. She'll be living with me until she graduates." Joy bubbled in Charlie's voice.

"Hey, that's great, Charlie! What happened?" Billy smiled at his friend's almost palpable happiness.

"Bella says Renee wants to travel to Phil's away games more; plus, he's going to spring training in Florida, which will be weeks long. Says she wants to spend some time with me before college, anyway."

"I thought she hated Forks," Harry said. "Didn't she make you meet her in California the last few years?" Too late, Harry wished he'd thought a little more before speaking when he saw a shadow fall across Charlie's face. He quickly tried to fix his gaffe. "I guess she grew up and realized what she was missing, eh?" He was rewarded when the shadow disappeared.

"Guess so. She'll be here in two weeks. Gotta get her registered at school and fix up her room." Charlie frowned at that thought. He had no clue what a seventeen-year-old girl might want in her bedroom, but he was pretty sure that cartoon farm animals weren't it. At the least, he'd need to get her a new bedspread.

Billy piped up. "She bringing a car?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose as he considered this new issue. "No, she doesn't have one. She's flying up and I'll meet her in Port Angeles." He thought a minute. "That's a good point. Not like Forks has a bus service, and she can't drive my cruiser. I'll have to see if I can find her a used car or she'll be stuck at home all the time." He mulled this idea over. "Hey, you two hear about something reliable and cheap, let me know, okay?"

Harry and Billy agreed, and the three men, feeling more cheerful, devoted the rest of the morning to fishing. Charlie deserved some good news, and a solid year and a half of time with the daughter he loved so much was the best news possible.

_~RtT~_

_**February 2006**_

Harry and Charlie decided it was time to go out on the water. They loaded the boat and set out across the lake to one of their usual spots. Billy had bowed out, saying that he needed to stay with Jake while he was sick. As they dropped anchor and set up their fishing gear, Charlie absently hoped Jake would feel better soon. Bella was already missing him, and she'd been doing so much better in the month since they started spending time together. He didn't think he could bear it if she reverted to how she had been the previous fall.

Those first months with his daughter had been wonderful. Then she'd started hanging out with that Cullen kid. At first, he'd been glad for her; the Cullens were well-behaved, smart kids. But then she'd gone running off and ended up in the hospital, and he just knew that kid had had something to do with it. Things had calmed down over the summer, and he even found himself warming up to the kid—despite Billy's pointed comments. But then, right after her birthday, everything had shot straight to hell. The Cullens disappeared practically overnight, including the boy who had just about convinced Charlie that he was sincere. Nothing could have prepared him for Bella's reaction. He had never felt so helpless in his life, listening to her scream night after night. He suppressed a shudder thinking about it. The last month had been so much better, with Bella showing signs of life and even smiling a little.

He realized that he'd expected Bella to act like Renee: sure, she'd be sad for a while, but then she'd shake it off and find someone new. He hadn't expected her to be like him: constant, even when it was agonizing.

He suddenly realized, somewhat to his surprise, that he hadn't thought of Renee at all for days, and he hadn't thought of her longingly in months. _Hmm, about time. Please, God, don't let it take Bella sixteen years to get over that kid._ While Charlie supposed he was glad that Bella wasn't fickle, right now he wished she'd gotten a little more from Renee and less from him. With a sigh, he focused his attention on the fish, seeking the mental fortitude that time on the water provided him. He had a feeling he'd need it when he returned home to his devastated daughter.

Several hours of quiet companionship and a decent-sized catch later, Harry opened up a sack full of food provided by his wife, Sue, and passed Charlie his share.

In between bites, Charlie commented, "This is great. Sue's too good for you."

Harry laughed. "That she is. I'm a lucky man."

Charlie snorted. "Well, at least you know it. Thank her for me."

"Will do." A pained expression crossed Harry's face, and he rubbed at his chest.

Charlie paused in his enjoyment of Sue's culinary efforts. "You okay?"

Harry scoffed as he grabbed a beer from their cooler. "Just some heartburn. I'll take some antacid when we get back."

In years past, Charlie would have accepted the reassurance at face value, but he knew that Harry had been told to be careful of his heart. The last time he and Sue had spoken, she had expressed frustration that he refused to take any of the steps that might help him.

"You sure about that? We've got a good catch already. We can leave now, let you get home and get some rest."

"Naah, I'm good. My kung fu is strong."

Charlie chuckled at his friend's familiar tagline. "Well, let's go, anyway. I don't want to leave Bella alone too long."

They started packing up, and then Harry asked quietly, "She doing okay?"

Charlie sighed. "Better than she was, but not great. And this last week or so, since Jake's been sick..." He let his voice trail off.

Harry exhaled loudly. "Yeah. Wish Leah would let someone help her. She's like a wounded bear, striking out at everyone who comes near."

"Well, she got a raw deal, that's for sure." Charlie didn't want to make things worse by saying any more, and he knew he would forever owe Sam for finding Bella in the forest, but he had some idea of what Leah and Bella were going through. He wished he could do something to spare them that pain.

They dropped the subject as they turned the boat toward shore. Charlie sure hoped it really was heartburn. Harry had better get himself checked out soon.

_~RtT~_

_**April 2006**_

"You sure you don't mind me tagging along?"

Sue's soft inquiry triggered a protective instinct in Charlie. "Course not. You know how to keep quiet." He heard his own words and blushed. "I mean—I didn't mean—"

She laughed a little, surprising herself. "It's okay. I know what you meant. Thanks." Her smile faded and she sighed. "I could use a little quiet myself."

Charlie was glad his foot-in-mouth disease hadn't angered or hurt her. His invitation had been an impulse. He had stopped by the Clearwater house on his way to fish, just to see if Sue needed anything. When she mentioned that Leah and Seth both had plans for the day and she was hoping to take some quiet time for herself, he found himself asking her if she wanted to join him. With Harry gone and Billy otherwise committed, Charlie had planned to go alone. And he didn't think he was a male chauvinist, but his experience with females and fishing was that they quickly became bored and wanted to talk. But Sue was different. Something in him wanted to...soothe her, comfort her. When she accepted, he realized he didn't regret his offer. Sue was a restful person to be around.

Sue's thoughts skimmed the events of the last month, and she realized she couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. So many worries. Harry's death. Her children's phasing. Leah's continuing heartache. The Cullens' return.

And then, she couldn't help but be aware of her friends' troubles, too, even through her grief: Charlie's frantic worry over Bella's disappearance and her apparent suicide attempt—although she denied it. Billy's concern over Jake's feelings for Bella, especially with her letting the vampire back in her life.

Not to mention the request Billy and Old Quil had asked her to consider: taking Harry's place on the tribal council. She couldn't deny it was a tremendous honor, but it was also a great responsibility, especially now, with the Cullens' presence forcing the largest pack in the tribe's history. She wasn't sure she could handle any more at the moment.

It all weighed her down. She needed a break, and she knew no one better for peace and quiet than Charlie.

She reclined against a tree and watched Charlie bait his hook and cast his line. She'd brought a book to read and a pole in case she decided to fish, but she was mostly hoping just to sit and let the peace of the spot soak into her. She might even try for a nap; the tension at home was keeping her restless at night.

A half-hour later, Charlie glanced over and saw Sue, eyes closed, relaxing against the tree. He watched her for a minute, noticing the shadows under her eyes. His eyes traced the strong bone structure of her face, her silky, black hair, and—

He abruptly turned back to the river and forced his mind back to fish. She was in mourning and had more on her plate than one woman ever should. She didn't need him...ogling her. He was helping a good friend, the widow of one of his best friends. Anything more was completely inappropriate.

_~RtT~_

_**June 2006**_

"You're sure grumbly today."

Billy's teasing words jarred Charlie, and he realized that he had been muttering under his breath the whole time he had prepared his fishing pole. He forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, guess I am. I just can't believe Bella's engaged to that Cullen kid. At eighteen. And Renee is fine with it!"

Billy laughed. "Don't try to predict women, man. Does that ever get you anywhere?"

The truth in Billy's rhetorical question was compelling. "Nope."

He still couldn't get over Renee's reaction. After all the lectures she'd given over the years, she hadn't objected at all! Every time he saw that kid, his fingers itched for his gun, even though he knew he would never really hurt the boy. _Humph. Guess I'll have to stop calling him a boy...Nope, not going there yet. Can't think of him as a man with my little girl. Even if she's turned into a woman before my eyes, one who can hold her own against her old man._

She was so determined to be with this kid, even after the way he left. He didn't like that she'd let him off the hook so easily, but she was so happy, especially the last few days. She'd been on edge right after graduation, and then she'd been so upset about Jake's motorcycle accident. Even during that time, though, the zombie appearance that he'd come to dread was gone. She had been tense and sad, but not near-catatonic. The only explanation was _him._ If Charlie wanted to remain on good terms with Bella, and he couldn't bear a rift between them, he had to accept...Edward's...place in her life. He heard muttering and realized it was his own voice. "He'd just better treat her right. Like a queen."

Billy chuckled.

They fished for a while, the sound of water, fish, and poles the only noise. After a few hours, Charlie broke the silence.

"You mind if we stop at the Clearwaters' on the way back? I told Sue I'd come by and see if she needed anything."

Billy looked at him for a moment, then he said simply, "Sure, sure."

Charlie was not entirely comfortable with the look, but he didn't ask Billy about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what his friend was thinking.

They returned to fishing, but Charlie's thoughts now wandered to later. He stopped by Sue's house at least a few times a week, just to offer support in any way Sue or the kids needed. Sometimes he stayed for dinner. He still saw signs of grief, but they seemed to be easing somewhat, at least in Sue and Seth. Sue was smiling a little more easily as time went by, and she seemed to genuinely enjoy Charlie's visits. He was glad; with Bella spending more time with her...fiance...he found himself feeling lonely in the house, even though he'd been fine before Bella came to live with him. Seth, that kid was a pure joy. Poor Leah, well, she was already dealing with so much even before her father's death...it was no wonder she wasn't the sweetest person around. He chuckled to himself. He'd spent enough time with the family lately to know that "Poor Leah" was likely to have his head if she knew he'd thought of her that way.

She and Sue must have decided to do some mother-daughter haircut thing. Shortly after Harry died, they had both adopted a really short style. He idly wondered why, since he thought most women preferred long hair, and both of them had had such pretty, long, black hair. But he had to admit the shorter style made their faces all the more striking. Sue's eyes seemed more noticeable, too, that warm brown that welcomed him into her home. He could see her shoulders and neck better, too. She kept active and had strong shoulders; they looked nice. And the warm brown skin on the back of her neck looked so soft... He was looking forward to seeing her later.

Of course, Billy was over there a lot, too. Charlie frowned. After a moment, he shook off the niggling irritation that came with that thought. The more the merrier, he told himself firmly.

_~RtT~_

_**August 2006**_

Charlie set his tackle box and pole on the ground. To his great surprise, he found himself reluctant to cast a line right away, so he sat down and leaned back against a tree, tipping back his head and closing his eyes.

For a few minutes he didn't move. He listened to the sounds—the moving water in the river, birdsong, wind through the leaves—and felt himself slowly relax. After several more minutes of just basking in the sounds and smells of the woods and the river, he let his mind drift to the day before.

His little girl was no more. She was a woman, a wife, on her way to make a life with her new husband. Oh, he knew he would always have a special place in her heart, but it wasn't _first_ place anymore. He had to cede the job of taking care of his precious daughter to someone else.

He knew she would never want for anything. He snorted. _That's putting it mildly. Do the Cullens even know how much they have?_ And he was forced to admit, Edward had earned his grudging respect for the way he had faced up to his behavior and made every effort to make amends. His face softened momentarily. There could be no doubt of their love for each other. It was almost tangible.

But a voice of protest would not be silenced. _How could anyone else ever take care of her the way I can? Who could be more devoted to her?_

No one. But he couldn't hold on forever, either. _Little birds have to fly and all that._ He harrumphed. _Why couldn't she be a penguin and forget flying?_

Boy, what a rotten mood he was in. He was glad that he had headed off Billy's offer to come with him, pointing out that he needed to spend time with Jake now that the boy had found his way home. He would have been horrible company for Billy. He needed to get his head around this new stage in life—father of a grown, married daughter.

Sighing, he opened his tackle box. A couple of hours and a few fish later, he felt calmer and had achieved some acceptance. All he wanted was Bella's happiness. Edward made her happy. That was it.

He choked up for a moment, remembering how stunning Bella had looked in her wedding dress. He had been so proud walking her down that aisle. The way she had glowed even more radiantly when she had spotted Edward waiting for her, and his beaming smile back to her, had touched everyone there, even him.

It had been a good day. The Cullens—mostly Alice—had outdone themselves on the food, the decorations, the music. Renee and Phil, Bella's school friends, and even a few Quileutes had all shown up to wish the couple well. He didn't understand the antipathy so many on the reservation held for the Cullens, but he appreciated that Billy, Sue, and Seth had put it aside to be there.

He had been glad to realize he had felt barely a twinge at seeing Renee in her mother-of-the-bride dress. She had looked lovely, but he had been perfectly happy to leave her to Phil.

Sue had been beautiful, though. Her neck and shoulders were revealed by the neckline of her dress and her short hair. Her face had shown signs of tension through most of the reception, but when he'd gathered his nerve to ask for a dance, she had relaxed and joked with him about how long he'd survive without Bella's cooking. She'd even offered to bring a meal over every so often so he wouldn't have to survive on frozen dinners and fish. He chuckled at the thought. _Why do all the women in my life forget that I survived for over fifteen years on my own?_

But he wouldn't mind having Sue over for dinner sometimes. Not at all.

_~RtT~_

_**September 2006**_

Charlie felt like he was almost trembling as he sat on the bank, holding his fishing pole and waiting for a bite. _What would it be?_ he thought wildly. _A regular fish or the Loch Ness Monster?_

Something crazy was going on. Teenagers turning into wolves, a baby conceived and born in less than a month and looking like a three-month old when she couldn't be more than a week, something..._off_...about the Cullens...not quite sure what, but whatever it was had happened to Bella, too. She seemed fine, and she looked great, but...none of it was _normal._

_Everyone he thought he was close to had known all along and never told him!_ Billy. Harry. Bella. Sue. Jake. All of them aware and none of them talking.

He didn't know what to think. He remembered telling Jake that he didn't want to know more than necessary, and he didn't—but how much was necessary? How much more was there?

His mind went in circles for the next twenty minutes. When he felt a tug on his line, he acted reflexively but wondered what he'd be pulling in. To his relief, it was a normal-sized trout.

Somehow, catching the fish had a calming effect. Something about the commonplace nature of the act, one he had performed countless times for as long as he could remember, restored a sense of security...normalcy. His thoughts returned to all of the new information. What had really changed?

Well, Bella certainly had, and the baby was obviously a new development. But she said she'd been dying. If she hadn't undergone...whatever it was, she'd be dead and the baby likely dead with her. And Renesmee was just amazing—any change due to her arrival was positive. The Cullens were the same as they'd always been—Carlisle, the dedicated doctor; Esme, the devoted mother; Alice, his daughter's best friend; and Edward...the love of his little girl's life. Billy, Jake, and Sue were all the same people he'd counted as friends for years. Did any of them know all of his past, his secrets? No. Billy knew a lot, but he didn't know everything. Why should Charlie assume he knew everything about them?

He sighed heavily. The whole mess was baffling, but if he wanted to be part of his daughter's life, he would have to find a way to deal with it.

He was not giving up his daughter for anything. He'd handle it.

The next moment, he was startled by the sound of a branch cracking. He turned sharply and saw Sue Clearwater coming toward him with a soft-sided cooler.

He immediately felt awkward. He knew he hadn't been the most gracious guest the previous evening. He'd still been reeling at the day's revelations, and he suspected he'd been taciturn at best and a grouch at worst.

He attempted a smile as Sue approached and set the cooler down beside him.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Charlie. I hope you don't mind; I just brought some lunch for you. I didn't think you'd remember." Her voice was soft.

Charlie cleared his throat. "That's nice of you. You're right, I didn't pack a thing." He paused before adding hesitantly, "Do you want to join me? If I know you, there's enough food in here for six."

"I'd like that, if you're sure, but if you need more time alone, that's fine. I know this is a lot to process." She couldn't even imagine what he'd gone through during the last twenty-four hours. It must have been like a roller-coaster.

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, you could say that." _A lot to process, sure. My daughter was on the verge of death, then saved somehow but...changed; my best friend's teenage son turned into some big dog in front of me; and I somehow have a granddaughter when Bella wasn't even pregnant a month ago._ He tried to soften the remark by smiling at Sue. "Come on, let's see what you brought."

The subject was avoided for the next several minutes as Sue loaded paper plates for each of them and they began to eat. He savored the meal, having grown accustomed to Sue's cooking in the weeks since the wedding. She had come over several times a week, often accompanied by Seth and Leah. He'd grown to look forward to those evenings.

Sue broke the silence first. "You're handling it all really well," she said softly, glancing at him for a moment before dropping her eyes.

A derisive sound escaped Charlie but then he apologized. "Sorry, Sue. None of this is your fault. I hope I wasn't too much of a jerk last night." He sighed. "As you say, it's a lot to process."

Sue tentatively placed a hand of his shoulder. "You'll be fine." He glanced over at the feel of her hand and their eyes met. "You're a strong, loyal man, and you'll stand by your family and friends." She blushed slightly. Her hand dropped as she began to gather the trash and leftovers. When she was done, she stood, and he mirrored her action.

"I'll leave you to your fishing," she said, almost shyly. Shyness was out of character for her, but he found it somehow sweet, too. Charlie smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in a way she was beginning to find irresistible. Impulsively, she stepped forward quickly and hugged him.

Charlie's arms came around her instinctively. He realized she felt wonderful and tightened his arms slightly, bending his head just enough to catch the scent of her hair. It smelled fresh and reminded him of the forest. After a moment, they dropped their arms and she took a step back.

They looked at each a bit awkwardly for a moment. Charlie broke the silence before it became uncomfortable. "Thanks for bringing the food. It was great."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need anything, just let me know. I'll help however I can." They smiled at each other, all awkwardness gone, before she picked up the cooler and started to walk back through the woods.

"I'll see you later," Charlie called.

Sue turned back and waved before she was lost among the trees.

The smile remained on Charlie's face for several minutes after she left.

_~RtT~_

_**October 2006**_

One month later found Charlie and Billy back at one of their favorite spots, lines in the water and beers in their hands. Charlie tried not to think about all the strangeness that was now a part of his life, but for some reason he had been struck the previous day by how very quickly Nessie was growing. It was unsettling. He was hoping to clear his mind with a day on the water.

Billy noticed Charlie's preoccupation but figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

As the day wore on, Charlie felt like he was absorbing the peace around him. He knew Billy was waiting to see if he would bring up whatever was on his mind. "I guess your view of normal just changes. Normal now includes all this weird stuff that doesn't make any sense but it's there."

"Pretty much." Billy's tone was matter-of-fact. "Don't worry about it. Jake told Bella once that she was good with weird. It's obvious where she gets it."

Charlie didn't reply, but Billy felt him relax a little. Billy decided it was high time he tweaked his friend on a different subject.

"Is Sue coming over again tonight?" he asked with a sly grin.

Charlie looked sharply at him. Sue came over at least three or four nights a week, but the hug had never been repeated. He warmed slightly, thinking of that hug and the blush that had preceded it. "I dunno. I guess so. If not, I'll cook up some of this fish."

Billy hummed. "Well, all I know is she's over there an awful lot. She hardly ever comes to _my_ house. She doesn't feed just any single guy, you know."

Charlie thought about that for a moment and then smiled. He liked that idea. She'd taken the initiative to bring him lunch and hug him; it seemed the ball was in his court now. And Billy bringing it up in this way—clearly, he had no objections. The stray thought that maybe feelings had begun to develop between Sue and Billy—a thought that had given him some tough moments when he realized how much they had in common, much of which he could not share with either of them—was laid to rest.

Maybe it was time to take the next step. Billy's words indicated he hadn't been misreading Sue's feelings. His smile grew. Yep, he was ready to try.

_~RtT~_

_**November 2006**_

Sue sat against a tree, a book on her lap. The day was unseasonably warm and sunny, and she had decided to come with Charlie this morning. The book stayed open, but her eyes were on Charlie nearly as much as the printed words. She appreciated his fluid movements as he cast the line, and she liked that they could just spend quiet time together.

Charlie glanced back at her as he dealt with a catch and then baited the hook for his next cast. He had never felt so in tune with anyone.

They had had a date at the Lodge after he had worked up the courage to ask. The rush of warmth he had felt when she accepted had surprised him, but he had enjoyed the hopeful feeling. They had been a little awkward at first, but then they had started talking about Seth and Renesmee, and after that it had been just like always—talking easily with a friend.

But this friend had looked beautiful in the soft lighting of the restaurant, and her warm brown eyes had gazed at him, reflecting the same emotions he'd felt. Unfortunately, a call from the station had sent him racing off to an accident scene after dropping her off hurriedly at her house. This was the first day they had been alone together since.

Charlie looked back at her again and found her watching him. Something in her eyes made him set down his fishing pole. Abandoning it next to the lake, he walked over and sat near Sue under the tree.

"Not a whole lot biting today," he said. He leaned back next to her against the tree and just enjoyed the nearness of her. The wind picked up—it _was_ November—and Charlie put his arm around Sue's shoulders when she shivered. She relaxed into him easily, so easily that it surprised them both.

"I guess Seth and Leah didn't get their body temperature from me," she joked. He cringed reflexively for a split-second, and she worried that she had ruined the mood, but then he laughed.

"Guess not." He realized this was the first time he'd been able to laugh at anything about the strange situation he found himself in. "You're good for me," he said seriously, meeting her eyes.

She smiled. "You're good for me, too." He smiled back, the charming smile with his eyes crinkled.

He felt a pull towards her and silently sought confirmation that she felt it as well. Seeing the welcome on her face, he leaned forward and let his lips meet hers gently. She kissed him back, and emotions rushed through him—relief, joy, and a budding excitement. Their mouths brushed against each other softly at first, then more firmly. He placed his other arm around her and she embraced him in return. As he deepened the kiss and felt her response, he was sure. Yes, he was ready to try. With her, he was ready.

_~RtT~_

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I was just curious about how Charlie might have handled some of the events in the saga and how he and Sue got together.

Song inspiration for the November 2006 part: Ella Fitzgerald, The Nearness of You

Check it out if you love a beautiful voice and the awesome Louis Armstrong on trumpet :)

http :/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=BEdhPfs8-Q

(paste in your browser and omit the spaces – ffn won't let me include the link, grrr)


End file.
